Elastomer block copolymers of polystyrene and rubber are widely used in the industry, frequently for impact modification of thermoplastic resins and engineering thermoplastics or for compatibilization of different types of resins. The class of elastomer saturated rubber block copolymers, such as examplified by styrene-ethylene/butene-styrene block copolymers (S-EB-S), however, is expensive to produce. These materials are used when high performance and/or clarity or transparency are required. Blends of polymer components not readily miscible with these block copolymers, such as conventional polyethylenes, can exhibit inferior mechanical properties, especially failure properties and poorer ductility related properties, such as tensile elongation at rupture.
It would be desirable to provide lower cost blends of these block copolymers by adding a polymeric component that does not significantly decrease the required performance properties. It would be further desirable to provide blends of these block copolymers and a polymeric component thereby maintaining or improving the performance of these block copolymers while providing transparent blends. It would also be desirable to improve U.V. stability and abrasion resistance of these block copolymers.